


Happy Hour

by Nerdzilla91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzilla91/pseuds/Nerdzilla91
Summary: Ever wondered what happened with Mercedes and Kate after they both gave their version of events in 4x01? Well, I did so here are my thoughts on what might have happened. I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Mercedes Gardner/Kate (Wynonna Earp)
Kudos: 2





	Happy Hour

After spending a very long couple of days "married" to Bulshar, Mercedes Gardener didn't expect to be spending her first evening of freedom with a vampire that was squatting in her home. After the attack from the beekeepers, a little after she had arrived home the two women dragged the now dead bodies out of the building with Kate doing more of the leg work than Mercedes who was feigning weakness and "shock" from the attack which both women knew for a fact was a lie. Instead, Mercedes gave up the moving very quicky and kept an eye on the fire and poured out a whiskey tumbler for herself and Kate.

Glad to get the stench of warehouse and revenants off her Mercedes sat down in front of the fire and leant back on her hands, letting the flames and heat roll off the front of her exposed body. It felt so good to sit back and relax finally, there was a fleeting thought about what had happened with Sheriff Haught and how the battle went down at the Homestead, but Mercedes didn't want to let such stressful things worry her mind as she went back to enjoying her environment. The crackle of the fireplace took her mind away to a different world, not even noticing Kate return from dumping the bodies.

The sultry vampire glided through the house and into the living room as she caught sight of Mercedes on the floor embedded with a golden orange glow in the darkened room. It wasn't a bad sight for Kate to come upon, after spending so much time alone after Doc had turned his back on her again it was nice to have another person around, especially one who was easy on the eyes. With an intrigued look, Kate straightened her back, pulled back her shoulders and walked over to Mercedes. The Redhead pulled herself out of her daydream as Kate's shadow cast over her as it blocked the light of the fire, causing her to look up at her uninvited house guest.

"Oh, have you finished already?" Mercedes asked as she ignored Kate's raised eyebrow with her perky voice innocently.

"Mhmm, finally, thanks for the help I guess…," Kate drawled in sarcasm as Mercedes gave a bright smile ignoring the comment.

Kate took the extra tumbler Mercedes had left her off the top of the fireplace and took a long sip, letting the liquid slide down her throat and embraced the burn of the alcohol. Pulling the glass way from her lips and replacing it with her tongue, she lapped up the excess flavour. Looking down at the oblivious Mercedes, Kate eyed up space on the floor next to her and joined her. She turned and grabbed the closest cushion off the couch, placed it next to her and leaned down on her side, so she was facing Mercedes.

"It feels so good to be back home, I swear I need a holiday. Only bad things follow me in this town, and my poor little heart just can't take it anymore," Mercedes complained as she held her whiskey to her chest.

"Don't worry boo; I saw the cards and Wynonna's got this if the world was ending it would've happened by now," Kate said calmly knowing if she were worried she would've been over the town border by now.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but nothing stays quiet around here for long, and I do not have the money to fix myself if shit goes down again," Mercedes said as she tipped the rest of the whiskey into her mouth as Kate raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Honey I don't know what kind of crazy you're talking, but I had enough drama for a lifetime…I just want a good time. Starting with this drink," Kate agreed as she finished her drink as well and looking Mercedes up and down with more intrigue. "So what's your story girl? How did you leave a beautiful house like this all empty for anyone to invite themselves in to?"

"Oh, you know its that age-old story. Girl's parents die so she comes back to town to look after her evil siblings then she gets her face ripped off and stored in a basement. Girl gets saved only to have to marry a demon to stay alive," Mercedes shrugged as she played with the front of her hair, not even paying attention to vampire's confused reaction.

"And I thought I had it bad, that sounds like some American Horror Story bullshit," Kate replied with the shake of the head as she got up to grabbed the whiskey bottle.

"It's ok a lesbian made me look like this again, and that's what's important," Mercedes told her as she sat up and reached out her glass for a refill.

Kate refilled hers and Mercedes glass with the same raised eyebrow wondering how crazy this woman was and made sure not to do something insane and turn her into a vampire or something. Still, at the same time, she found Mercedes amusing and didn't mind the idea of having a bit of fun with the fiery Redhead instead. She sat back down with the bottle this time and made sure to sit closer to the other woman and sat back more seductively.

"You know, you're a little crazy, but I like that. You seem like you could be wild," Kate told Mercedes flirtatiously.

"Oh honey you don't even know, I was away for a while, but Mercedes Gardner is back and better than ever!" Mercedes exclaimed sitting up with pazazz. "I just need to do something exciting, something to kick start things,"

"Exciting? Like a night of passion with no strings attached? On a night when the world could potentially end?" Kate rhetorically replied as she sat up so she could face Mercedes properly.

"Potentially end? What happened to "Wynonna's got this"?" Mercedes teased as she inched slightly closer to the vampire as she swiped her tongue across her teeth hungrily. The Redhead wasn't sure if she felt some vampire voodoo affecting her, but there was something about Kate that made her tingle with excitement, and she thrived on it.

"I might read the cards, but nothing's 100% and I very much believe in living in the moment…even if I am dead already," Kate teased seductively.

"So are you going to read my cards?" Mercedes inched closer as she looked the vampire up and down with great interest.

"Oh, honey I don't need to read the cards to know you've got good things coming to you," Kate tilted her head closer so she could feel Mercedes hot breath on her skin. Such a sensual feeling for a woman who hadn't experienced the act of breathing in over a century if her heart could beat it would be racing.

The fire continued to crackle behind them as they silently looked into each other's lust-filled eyes, the tension was palpable, and the two strangers magnetised the atmosphere around them. They had only met earlier that day, but anyone could see the sexual tension between the two, even Wynonna Earp who was known for her oblivious outlook on the things around her as the master interrupter of all things sexual that didn't involve her.

Mercedes insides were exploding with anticipation. It filled her core with excitement. Kate just exhumed sexual energy and had a beguiling aura that made Mercedes want to forget anything that she had ever known. For so long, she hadn't felt whole or that she could be worthy of another person's affection but just being around the vampire made her forget all of that and just throw caution to the wind. Kate was right; nobody knew if Bulshar would win or not, and there was no way she was going to waste an opportunity that may never arise again.

Taking the tumbler in her hand and without taking her eye's off of Kate who would now be staring so profoundly she could feel it in her soul, she threw back the rest of the brown nectar down her throat for courage and did the one thing neither one of them expected, Mercedes lunged at Kate. The glass she was holding rolled away on the floor just as Kate placed her's down just in time for the impact. Both of the women fell backwards onto the floor with Mercedes straddling the exotic vampire as her lips pushed against Kates for dominance with a rushed sloppiness to it.

For a second Kate got lost in the rushed frenzy that was Mercedes before reality set back in, and she gently pushed the other woman away so she was now just sat on top of Kate breathless.

"What’s wrong? Do you need a snack first, so you're not tempted to bite me? Well, I ate _a lot_ of Garlic at Bulshar’s banquet earlier so I’m pretty sure you’d be intolerant to me even if you tried,” Mercedes warned as she caught her breath.

“Uh, I’m good but are you sure this is what you want?” Kate asked needing confirmation making sure it wasn’t just the alcohol making the decisions.

“What I want is to get laid. Do you know how long it's been since I got my face back?! I’m ready to kick this into high gear!” And with that, Mercedes lunged forward again into Kate’s willing arms as their lips crashed together.

It was messy at first as Mercedes's hands roamed all over Kate’s body coursing with excitement as she didn’t know where to go or touch, she wanted to do everything all at once. Everything about Kate was just stunning and mysterious, and Mercedes couldn’t wait to have a taste, she usually found herself drawn to men, but Kate was just irresistible in so many ways. Mercedes's hands found themselves at the base of Kate’s top, curling around the hemp as she attempted to pull the fabric up so she could touch the cool, smooth skin underneath. Kate arched her back with silent confirmation, giving Mercedes the room to remove the top and pull it off the woman.

The cold air hit Kate’s skin instantly, being a vampire she couldn’t feel the temperature change but her skin could as goosebumps appeared on her skin, but that could also be the anticipation of what Mercedes was going to do next. Kate never typically gave up control so easily, especially to a human, but she was willing to make an exception. Mercedes lips pressed against every area of Kate’s torso sending shockwaves throughout the vampire, making wetness pour between her legs, she trembled under the control of the other woman.

Mercedes moved her body down as she focused on pulling down Kate’s trousers, too impatient to wait to see her whole body. The two women locked eyes as she began to tug the material down Kate’s long slender legs slowly making the woman beneath tremble. A small smirk appeared across Mercedes's face as she looked over the vampire’s stunning body. Wanting to taste Kate, Mercedes leant her head down and began to slowly kiss up Kate’s legs, making her tremble in yearning. The feel of Mercedes lips on her made her insides quiver. The Redhead took her time kissing her way up towards Kates centre, the inviting smell of sweet ambrosia filling her senses as she got closer. She was welcomed by glistening dark curls that made Mercedes own centre tingle as she licked her lips, readying herself.

Gliding her hand up Kate’s leg, causing the woman to shake in excitement as it grew closer to her vagina where the first touch caused Kate to moan out loud. Mercedes brushed her hand through the dark curls and separated the lips as Mercedes dipped down and stroked the area with her tongue. The taste enveloped Mercedes mouth, causing her to moan in ecstasy, the warmth of Kate’s core was overwhelming, making the woman want more. She brushed her tongue up and down, just exploring and taking in the addictive taste that was Kate. She teased Kate’s entrance making the vampire moan even more so and caused Mercedes to smile more mischievously. She moved away from the entrance and focused on her bud, and this made Kate twitch. Kate thought she was going to explode, every touch and movement of Mercedes's tongue made the inner explosive feeling inside build. Mercedes could sense this as her movement became more rushed, she wanted to feel Kate come underneath her; she loved the power and control; it was invigorating and addictive. If Kate could breathe, she would’ve been breathless, the feel of Mercedes's tongue was so gratifying, and she didn’t want it to end. Still, the explosive feeling inside couldn’t be stopped as her body trembled uncontrollably. She cried out, letting the orgasm wash over her body, resting her hand on Mercedes's head not wanting the other woman to move away until the tingling sensation had soothed itself.

As the tremors stopped, Kate pulled her hand away and placed it on her own chest as she steadied herself as Mercedes rose back up with a wicked smile on her face.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Kate exclaimed.

“Oh, I have lots of tricks up my sleeves,” Mercedes replied seductively.

“Speaking of sleeves, you’re definitely wearing too much,” Kate said with a raised eyebrow and quickly flipped the two women’s positions, so she was now on top looking down at the Mercedes who let out a gleeful squeal.

Kate proceeded to remove her own top to reveal her nake exterior and then Mercedes clothes, leaving her bare and on display for the vampire to gaze upon, filling her with a different type of hunger, a hunger to please the other woman. Mercedes' chest rose up and down quickly as her body tingled as though sparks of electric pulsated off her body. It was like she could feel the power emanating from Kate’s form, and confidence was so undeniably sexy. Mercedes could see the glistening of the gold in Kate’s fangs as the light of the fireplace bounced off of them into the darkness, the thought of Kate plunging those things into her skin made her wet. She didn’t want to be hurt or have blood spill but just hard to enough for her to cry out in ecstasy.

Kate licked her lips and dipped her body down, so she was hovering just above Mercedes and brushed a hand across rosy cheeks before taking Mercedes's bottom lip in hers, she sucked it lightly as she replaced them with her teeth and gently nibbled on Mercedes's lip. She dragged her teeth away, making Mercedes shiver in pleasure, causing her bud to throb in anticipation. Kate lowered down, so she was laying her leg down in between Mercedes and hers, so they were now skin on skin, and they could feel wetness on each other instantly which only turned them both on even more so. Taking her time, Kate began to grind back and forth, rubbing both their cores, Mercedes let out a grateful moan which she couldn’t stop and it grew louder the faster Kate moved. Mercedes could feel the orgasm inside her build-up as her body began to shake underneath Kate, who was also moaning in pleasure. Mercedes grabbed Kate and pulled her in for a kiss just as they both orgasmed.

“So, what do you want baby?” Kate growled sexily before kissing Mercedes hungrily, loving the feeling the heartbeat of this woman against her silent chest.

Mercedes pulled away breathlessly and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen across her face.

“I want you inside of me,” Mercedes breathed not wanting the pleasure to end. Kate just smirked and took Mercedes hands in hers and pulled her to a sitting position.

“Could you get turn on your front for me please?” Kate asked bewitchingly.

“Ok,” Mercede’s voice hitched. She shook with excitement at the proposition as she decidedly put her trust in this vampire that she had only just met.

Making sure to take her time so Kate’s eyes could roam Mercede’s naked body until she had placed her hands on the sofa next to the and positioned herself on her knees with her legs slightly separated invitingly. Kate moved over to behind Mercedes on her knees and places both of her hands on the Redhead’s back and rubs up and down soothingly as she feels the shivers coming from Mercedes body. Wanting to really tease the woman, Kate starts to lightly drag her nails down Mercedes back, gently increasing the pressure as she travels lower.

Moans filled the room as Mercedes found it difficult to hold it back anymore and all she wants is Kate to touch her more, and it was like the vampire could hear her thoughts when she felt two hands travel down either side of her and covered her breasts. The hands grasped on and began to massage her breasts firmly, tenderly rubbing over then and brushing fingertips across her pert nipples. Mercedes could feel her groin area become weak and shake in urgency, and Kate could feel this. Kate purred at Mercedes reactions and decided it was probably the right time to put the Redhead out of her misery.

Keeping her left hand on Mercedes's breast, Kate pulled the other hand away and subtly pull it down to the front of Mercedes's legs and rubbed her hand along her vagina. Kate could feel how wet the other woman was; she clearly wanted more and Kate was happy to give it. She played with her clitoris just really amping up the excitement and teased her as she lubed up her own fingers with Mercedes wetness. She rubbed through the folds, really sending her wild one last time before removing her hand and ignoring the whimpers of the missing touch as kate brought her hand around to Mercedes entrance.

Taking two fingers, Kate brought them to Mercedes’s entrance and teased the hole before plunging them into the wetness and making Mercedes cry out in pleasure. She continued to pump her fingers into Mercedes whilst still massaging her breast with the other hand. As Kate tirelessly pumped in and out, she could slowly feel Mercedes’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers, and Kate knew she was close. So Kate took the hand that was massaging the breast and began to rub the clit instead, which just threw Mercedes over the edge. Her walls tightened so much Kate could barely move her hand. Mercedes clamped her hands down on the sofa as she felt the wave of the orgasm spread out throughout her body.

Mercedes wiped the sweat from her brow as Kate removed her fingers and she turned and sat down, giving her legs a break from the best fucking of her life. Kate sucks on her fingers as she watches a breathless Mercedes lean back against the sofa and looks back at her with animal eyes. Kate joined Mercedes on the floor who immediately nuzzled into the vampire who made sure to wrap an arm around the other woman.

“That was amazing,” Mercedes said dreamily after a few seconds of silence between the two women.

“I know,” Kate replied cockily, still feeling that she had a few more rounds left in her.

Mercedes tutted and swatted her hand at Kate’s shoulder playfully. “Haha, very funny. Keep talking, and I’ll detach those strings right now,” Mercedes teased.

“Ok girl, just chill. Wouldn’t want to upset you before round two,” Kate replied wickedly thinking of all the things she wanted to do to the other woman.

“Well after that I definitely need a break, not all of us are immortal with unlimited stamina,” Mercedes replied as she sat back up and stretched out her tired muscles that were still tingling with adrenaline that she really didn’t want to waste.

“I definitely need some water, and you should wait here because I’m not finished with you yet…do you need anything? I don’t have blood, but I’m sure I can find you a blood orange?” Mercedes asked innocently, not seeing her mistake.

“Yeah that’s not the same thing…but thanks, just hurry back,” Kate winked after her look of confusion passed.

There may be a clear difference between the two women, but at the same time, they fit together so perfectly, neither one of them had really expected it. Mercedes jumped up off the floor and grabbed her black top and bathrobe out of a random pile of clothes that just so happened to be conveniently in the lounge and put them on as the cold chill of the empty house started to affect her again. Turning away from Kate, Mercedes headed out of the lounge when a low rumble erupted around them. Mercedes turned back to Kate with a confused look on her face.

“Oh my god, he won! Bulshar got in the garden!” Mercedes cried out dramatically.

Kate jumped up from the floor and grabbed her clothes, quickly putting them back on at the sudden noise. Using her vampire senses, she could hear the sound of multiple tyres speeding up to the front of the house.

“That’s not Bulshar, this is something different, and they’re heading for the door now,” Kate exclaimed with serious as she ran over to a panicked looking Mercedes and placed her hands on both of her shoulders protectively.

“This can not be happening, this face is new, and I refused to marry another demon!” Mercedes worried as she pulled away from Kate’s grasp and turned away and Kate’s attention went back to the door where she could hear footsteps getting closer.

“Nothing is going to happen, just stick with me, there’s no way I’m going to let anything happen…,” A fierce-looking Kate turned to find that Mercedes had disappeared. “Mercedes? Crazy girl?” Kate called out in confusion just as the sound of the front doors being kicked open appeared.

Minutes later, Mercedes found herself running as fast as she could from the back of her house. She hadn’t wanted to leave Kate, but she had had the worse year for luck and refused to let anything else bad happen to her. Besides Kate was a badass vampire, she was sure that Kate would be just fine and if she had to make it up to her for leaving, then Mercedes 100% didn’t have an issue with that, after the sex that they just had she could only imagine what else they would get up to. Mercedes could hear the sounds of gunfire and shouting as she made her way further away across the field. She took a second to look round, and she could still see multiple lights shining from the inside of the house, which she assumed must have been flashlights. And from the distance that she was Mercedes could just make out what looked like army jeeps, but she couldn’t understand why they would go to her house. All Mercedes knew was that she needed to get to Wynonna’s if anyone in that town knew what was going on it would be the Earp heir. Wrapping her bathrobe tighter around her body to try and protect her from the cold night air, Mercedes headed further away from her house, praying that nothing else happened in between there and the Homestead.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my one-shot, this was my second time writing smut, so I hope it wasn't disappointing. Feel free to comment below. I always love to hear people's thoughts and opinions on what I've written and if they enjoyed the story.  
> You can find me on Twitter - @Nerdzilla91.


End file.
